


Midnight Confessions

by BananaMilk514



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hyungki, Kihyungwon, Kihyungwon Bingo, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaMilk514/pseuds/BananaMilk514
Summary: Minhyuk's throwing his annual Christmas get together before all his friends leave to visit their parents for Christmas. This year get together changes everything for Kihyun.





	Midnight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first submission for the KHW bingo, it's for the mistletoe tile.
> 
> tbh i thought i would've gotten it done by Christmas but procrastinators procrastinate.
> 
> I didn't get a proper chance to proof read so i apologies for any typos.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this!

Kihyun took once last glance at the mirror before grabbing the keys and leaving his apartment. One thing he hates is arriving late, even if it's to a Christmas get together he didn't want to go to. He cursed Minhyuk under his breath as he got in the cab he'd called earlier. Minhyuk always got on Kihyun's nerves but in Kihyun's opinion, he was most intolerable around the holidays. He just lives for the festive atmosphere and all the socialising that comes with it. Minhyuk holds this get together every year right before they'd all head out to their parent's homes until after the holidays. One thing that brings him comfort is that he knows what they'll be doing, it'll also just be him and his six close friends. It's a tradition for them since their college days to have dinner first, later on change into Christmassy pyjamas and onesies and binge watch Christmas movies until late.

His friends are like his second family really, outside of work, they're the only people he ever hangs out with. They're all so different but that only made them enjoy hanging out with each other more, each one meant something to the group. Out of all his friends, he can't believe he's closest to the devil's spawn; Minhyuk. Maybe it's because they were roommates during their years in college, or maybe it's the fact the Minhyuk hasn't exposed to the world Kihyun's massive crush on Hyungwon since the beginning of time.

He's honestly impressed that Minhyuk hasn't spilled his secret yet, since the boy doesn't seem to know how to turn that thing he calls a mouth off. Yes, he did hint at it and teased Kihyun so many times and turned him into a blushing and stuttering messes in front of the others. But Minhyuk teases everybody and most of them brush it off as a joke because it mostly was when it comes to Minhyuk. He just hopes that the rest didn't pick up on Minhyuk's teasing and Kihyun's uncontrollable reaction.  
When he arrived he was surprised to see Hyungwon sitting in the kitchen on his phone and neither of the apartment's owners were there. He doesn't know why his heartbeat slightly increased, because all Hyungwon did was smile at him when he looked up from his phone. That's it. A small smile. That's all it took, and it frustrated Kihyun that Hyungwon can affect him this much.

Realising that the room was too quiet, Kihyun cleared his throat to get clear his nerves and wore a small smile.   
"You're the last person I expected to arrive early."

Hyungwon laughed at that and got up from where he was sitting and walked passed Kihyun towards the living room while he spoke. "That's because your best friend begged me to come over and help him set up the place." Hyungwon plopped down on the couch and huffed " He ditched me the moment I got here."

Kihyun moved to sit on the other end of the couch and faced Hyungwon. Confused by Minhyuk's actions, "Wait, where is he?"

"Being his whiny self, Jooheon didn't want to shop for snacks alone so Minhyuk gladly joined him and left all the setting up to me." Hyungwon complained as he stared at the box of Christmas decorations on top of the coffee table.

Kihyun seemed to be thinking before he clapped his hands once and he stood up as he made up his mind, "Well since there's plenty of time before the rest arrive, I think you and I can fix this place up a bit, right?".

Kihyun didn't expect his day at Minhyuk's would start with an hour spent with his crush, hanging up Christmas decoration and pushing couches to the wall to make space for the sleeping bags for when they start their move marathon.

 

Kihyun walked over to where Hyungwon stood by the box, "any decorations left?".

"Just this one" Hyungwon smiled as he held up the last of the decoration. When Kihyun saw it, it took everything in him not to blush. A mistletoe. He couldn't help but imagine himself under that mistletoe with Hyungwon.

Hyungwon silently passed by Kihyun towards a corner in the room where Minhyuk's Christmas tree (which was way too big for the apartment in Kihyun's opinion) was and hung the mistletoe nearby. Kihyun didn't understand why Hyungwon hung it up, they wont have a party, it'll just be the seven of them. 

"There, Minhyuk begged me to put it up, bet he'll drag Jooheon there." Hyungwon chuckled as he walk back to wear Kihyun was. That cleared Kihyun's swirling thoughts of Hyungwon's reason for hanging the mistletoe. He's not going to admit nor deny that he felt deflated knowing the real reason wasn't even close to what he was hoping.

"So… what should we do until everyone arrives?" Hyungwon turned to look at Kihyun for suggestions.

~  
It didn't take long for Minhyuk and Jooheon to come back and disrupt the peace in the apartment. They barged into the apartment announcing their arrival. Not receiving any response, Minhyuk handed Jooheon the grocery bags to place in the Kitchen while he goes to find the person he left with the task of decorating. "HEY HYUNGW-" Minhyuk stopped mid-shouting when he walked into his living room and found Kihyun and Hyungwon on the floor leaning on the couch, Kihyun had his head resting on Hyungwon's shoulder and both were sound asleep. The tv's blinding light didn't bother either on of them. Finding it too cute of a scene, Minhyuk took out his phone and snapped a couple of pictures before putting his phone away and slamming the table with both hands. The loud bang startled Kihyun and he shot up from his spot on the floor, eyes alert. When he registered where he was and the source of the noise, he glared up at his best friend.

Minhyuk feigned innocence, and looked and took a double take "Oh! I didn't know you were awake!" Kihyun raised an eyebrow and stared at his best friend. "That's good though, the rest are coming soon so why don't you wake your boyfriend up before they do" Minhyuk smirked and spoke the last part in a singsong manner. At that, Kihyun snapped his head to the side to make sure Hyungwon was still asleep. Kihyun looked back at Minhyuk and whisper shouted "You better watch what you say tonight," Kihyun points at the sleeping Hyugwon "If he finds out I like him and I end up losing a friend, know for sure that you won't see the light of day", Kihyun looked down as he whispered "I don't think it's the right time to confess".

Minhyuk scoffed at that, "You know all you have to do is drag him under that mistletoe and kiss him right? I mean Hyungwon's the most clueless person on earth. If you keep this up, he'll never realise that you like him".

What Kihyun didn't know was that Hyungwon woke up just in time to hear Kihyun confess. Knowing that it wasn't meant for him to hear the conversation, he kept his eyes closed and pretended to be asleep until Kihyun woke him up.

~  
Kihyun's not sure what changed, but Hyungwon's been acting a bit different since he woke up. It's not a bad kind of different, not at all. Hyungwon's been a bit more touchy. And his comments and responses were borderline flirty. Yes, it's normal for them mess around and be extra touchy. Especially Minhyuk who never keeps his hands to himself, you'd always find him clinging to someone. Jooheon is no different. That's why Kihyun's so used to it when it comes from one of the two. 

But having it come from Hyungwon, that's got Kihyun all flustered throughout the night. When the were all gathered at the dining table having dinner. Kihyun froze in place when he noticed Hyungwon who was sitting across from him, grab a napkin and lean over, wiping the corner of Kihyun's mouth. Kihyun sat still staring at Hyungwon as he wiped his mouth. Hyungwon was focused, when he took his hand away, he looked up and slightly smiled at Kihyun before he resumed eating. The rest didn't seem to notice, and if they did, they probably didnt think it was out of the ordinary for any of them to do that. Yes, they were that close. But it was out of the ordinary for Kihyun to get that kind of attention from Hyungwon. During that moment, Kihyun felt like time slowed down and the world blurred bringing Hyungwon into focus. He could hear his heart beat so loudly in his chest, he wouldn't have been surprised if it ripped out of his chest. He was somewhat glad and disappointed when the moment ended. He needed time to register what had happened seconds ago, and force himself to break free from his frozen state. But he also wanted to go back and stay in that moment forever, staring into Hyungwon's eyes hoping they would reveal something, anything that would tell him that there's light at the end of the tunnel of his one-sided crush.

Hyungwon's comments weren't helping Kihyun's heart settle either. After dinner all of them decided to get into their Christmas-themed pyjamas before spreading out in front of the tv for their Christmas movie marathon. It wasn't the first time Kihyun wore a onesie, but when he came out in his reindeer onesie, Hyungwon didn't stop fussing over how cute Kihyun looked in it.

This change in behaviour really was eating at Kihyun's thoughts. He dragged Minhyuk to the Kitchen, asking him if Hyungwon seemed different tonight. "hmmm no. At least I haven't noticed anything, different". Kihyun rolls his eyes as he says " come on, he's been looking at me more often! And he's…I don't know!" he rubs his face with both hands "He's paying more attention to me, and he's acting differently."

Minhyuk doesn't seemed to have lost interest in what Kihyun was saying, he was used to his friend stressing out over anything and everything. So he thought it was one of those situations. He starts walking out of the kitchen while saying "I think it's just your wishful thinking that's making you see things".

~  
Kihyun woke up, and checked his phone to see that it was two in the morning. He rubbed his eyes, as he scanned the room. They were all in deep slumber, except for Hyungwon's spot on the floor was empty. He was about to lie back down when he saw Hyungwon walkout of the kitchen with a mug in hand and walking towards the window next to the Christmas tree.

Curious as to why Hyungwon was still awake, he got up from his spot and tried to tiptoe out of the maze of bodies sleeping on the floor, careful not to step on any of his friends. Finally reaching Hyungwon, he leaned on the windowsill and watching the cars passing by. "Can't sleep?" Hyungwon asked. Kihyun slightly turn his head to look at Hyungwon. "Not really, I just woke up and was about to go back to sleep when I saw you walk over here. Thought I'd keep you company" Kihyun all but mumbled the last part as he return his gaze to the streets.  
Hyungwon smiled at that and stared out the window as well. They remained in comfortable silence for a while before Kihyun broke it again. "Why are you awake though? You literally take every opportunity you find to sleep." 

Chuckling at Kihyun's comment he replied "I had a good nap remember? And I guess I was just thinking..."

"Got a lot on your mind?" Kihyun questioned, concern and interest visible on his face.

"Not really, just a single thought….more of a hopeful thought."

Kihyun noticed how Hyungwon's voice got lower, and he's avoided looking Kihyun's way while answering. That's not the same response or reaction he would've gotten from the confident and cheeky Hyungwon he was trying to figure out hours ago. Kihyun felt Hyungwon's nervousness, which got him feeling mousy. But his curiosity won over and he prodded Hyungwon to continue "and that would be…?"

Hyungwon was staring at his feet, when he answered " That you should've taken Minhyuk's advice." Looking up he saw Kihyun's brows scrunched up and his lips pouted, obviously confused by Hyungwon's answer.

"advice?... I don't think he-"

Hyungwon took a deep breath "That you should've dragged me under the mistletoe and kissed me." He bit his lip in nervousness after rushing out what he wanted to say. 

Kihyun stood there, with a blank look, his mind still processing Hyungwon's words. Hyungwon continued while scratching the back of his head "I uh… I might've been awake and heard your conversation with Minhyuk. I… to tell you the truth, I've liked you for a while but I didn't know where I stood with you… that is until today."

 

Kihyun felt too embarrassed. Too exposed. Having his crush tell him he's heard him telling Minhyuk he likes him, was something he's feared for so long and having that come true, might have not allowed him to process that part where Hyungwon basically told him he liked him.

Kihyun began to stutter "Listen, you can forget what you heard if you want but I really don't want to lose you. I tried my best to hide my feelings so I wouldn't put you in an awkward situations. I really am sorry, I mean I thought you were asleep and-"

Kihyun halted his rant when Hyungwon suddenly dragged him by the arm under the mistletoe, cupping Kihyun's face and pulling him into a deep kiss. Hyungwon pulled away lightly, keeping his face inches away from Kihyun. "I guess I had to follow Minhyuk's advice for you".

At that moment, Kihyun didn't know what was going through his head and what was really going on at the moment. All he knew was that the love of his life just kissed him and he wanted more. He looked Hyungwon in the eyes with a soft smile on his lips, then he brought he gaze downwards to Hyungwon's lips and him in for another kiss. When he finally broke the kiss he said "remind me to thank Minhyuk for his advice". Kihyun buried his face in Hyungwon's neck with a content sigh, as he listened to Hyungwon laugh and wrap his arms tighter around him.

It was a crazy day for Kihyun, but he couldn't ask for a better end to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos would be appreciated! let me know your thoughts about the fic! x


End file.
